Mistake Or Not?
by Marialine
Summary: After his terrible nightmare with Jei controlling him and Jei killing his brothers, Leo gets depressed while he and his brothers travel with Usagi and Kintaro. Usagi notices this and helps Leo to 'relax' when they stopped to rest again. Unfortunately, it might lead to strange consequences...
1. Mistake Or Not?

**A/N LOL! One of the cutest ships ever!**

 _Summary: After his terrible nightmare with Jei controlling him and Jei killing his brothers, Leo gets depressed while he and his brothers travel with Usagi and Kintaro. Usagi notices this and helps Leo to 'relax' when they stopped to rest again. Unfortunately, it might lead to strange consequences..._

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

The turtles, Kintaro and Usagi traveled up the snowy mountain, going to the Sky Buddha Temple. Everything seemed well until Usagi noticed that Leo was sulking while they hiked, making him worry.

Secretly, the ronin rabbit was starting to get fond of the ninja turtle. He didn't want to see Leo depressed or at least feeling sad, even if he knew exactly why the young kame was depressed.

Anyway, it was starting to get dark so Usagi decided that they'll stay in a cave for the night since they haven't really had much sleep from the previous night because of Jei. As they settled in the cave and the others fell asleep again, the ronin noticed Leo outside the cave, pondering sadly. Usagi took a deep breath of hesitance before walking towards the kame.

 _ **Usagi's POV:**_

" Leonardo, are you alright?" I asked in a clear voice, making Leonardo turn to face me.

" Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he replied, slightly smiling.

I heard how unsure he was as I sat by him. I looked into his eyes and saw how sorrowful they are before he turned his head around again. I took a deep breath once more then I turned his head towards me again and lifted his chin up. I felt my cheeks burn slightly as his midnight blue eyes met my grey ones.

" Leonardo, what is the matter?" I asked solemnly.

" I said I'm fine, Usagi," he responded, colder than before.

" You say that you are alright but in your voice, I know there is something wrong,"

He groaned and rolled his eyes to avoid my gaze. I sighed then I gave him a sudden hug and when I gently pulled away, I saw his cheeks flushed slightly and I instantly felt that my cheeks flushed harder. There was a moment of silence before I spoke up.

" Now, Leonardo, what troubles you?"

" I-It's Jei," he hesitantly admitted." And the nightmare he conjured up. I-I felt so weak that I wasn't able to save them. Seeing that made me wonder, am I even a good leader? What if I'm not? What kind of a leader am I?"

" Slow down, my kame friend. That is too many questions for you to answer on your own,"

" I know, Usagi, but..." he sighed before continuing." What do you think? Am I good leader? Or am I just...trash?"

My heart in my chest suddenly tightened as I heard him say such words to himself.

How dare he drag down himself with such things? But, how can I tell him to stop without making him wonder why?

" Leonardo," I hesitantly said." Y-You are not 'trash'. You are a young kame. I have to admit, for a young leader such as you, you are a great leader. You are just unexperienced with such a nightmare. You will learn to move on and think ahead of things. I know you will,"

He blushed harder." T-Thanks, Usagi. But I still feel worthless and stressful,"

I thought about what he said for a while before smiling. I turned his body around and placed my hands on his shoulders then I slowly massaged him. I heard him churring and I smirked.

" Do you like that?" I asked him.

" Mm~" he moaned.

" I could tell. You seemed really tense and stressed out, Leonardo,"

" Ah, Usagi~" he kept on churring as I massaged his shoulders more.

" Shh~ Relax yourself~ I have everything under control~ Now, stand up,"

He did then I stopped massaging, causing Leonardo to whine. I chuckled and held his hand then I lead him to a vacant cave near ours, whispering in his ear lobe;

" I will help you relax more...~"

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

It's been a few months since me and my brothers had our adventure with Usagi and Kintaro. It's also been that long since Usagi helped me relax and man, it felt so good that I didn't ever want him to stop. Unfortunately, we had to part and it made me sad.

Anyway, I woke up with a bad stomach ache. As soon as I stood up, I felt nauseous so when I went down to the kitchen to eat, I had to run straight to the lab bathroom and barf up everything I ate last night.

The weird thing is that I've been experiencing nausea for the past two months and I have no idea why.

Well, for now, I was emptying my stomach painfully. Afterwards, I grabbed a pregnancy test from the medicine cabinet.

We keep them there since we found out before that we were hermaphrodites or, in other words, we can get pregnant like woman.

Anyway, I took it and it beeped. My eyes widened as I saw the result.

Oh, shell, it's positive. What am I going to tell my brothers?! What if they-

" Hey, Leo, are you okay in there?"

Shoot! That's Donnie! Maybe I can just-

" Yo, bro! What are you doing in there?!"

Ugh, it's Raph. He sounded demanding cause he's also knocking on the door.

Anyway, I was about to answer when I heard my little brother's voice.

" Please, dude! We're really worried! Open up, please?!"

Fudge. I swear I can feel Mikey using his puppy eyes.

Well, I took a deep breath and placed the positive pregnancy test behind my shell with one hand while I used the other to open the door. As soon as I did, I found myself face to face with Donnie's worried expression, Raph's annoyed face and Mikey's sad one.

" Oh, hey guys," I greeted with a tired smile and wave." What's the matter?"

" You're the matter, Leo!" Raph snapped angrily." What's going on?! You went straight to the bathroom and-"

Donnie covered Raph's mouth and calmly said," We're just really worried, Leo,"

" Yeah," Mikey agreed, worry present in his baby blue eyes." You can tell us what's wrong. We won't react bad. Promise!"

I gulped and sighed in defeat.

Well, better tell them or else they'll really get really suspicious.

" Okay, guys," I hesitantly said, taking out the test from behind." T-There's something you need to see..."

I showed it to them and they gasped in shock.

" YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Raph cried out in shock." WITH WHO'S CHILD?!"

" Um," I was beginning to feel frightened." i-it's Usagi's child,"

" WHAT?!"

Donnie held onto the table to keep himself from fainting while Mikey held Raph away so he could stop our red brother from attacking me.

Oh, boy...

 **(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

I waited outside the lab while my younger brothers talked about my sudden pregnancy. They were taking an awfully long time and I was really getting worried about their decision about what to do with me. Finally, the lab door opened and I gulped as I saw my brothers walk out.

" Okay, Leo," Donnie started." we've decided on what to do,"

I nodded, holding my breath in hesitance and closing my eyes.

They are so going to kick me out of the lair and I know it.

" Leo," Mikey said." we accept your pregnancy,"

My eyes shot open and I looked at them in surprise as they smiled at me.

" R-Really?" I asked.

" Well, yeah," Raph replied." Since Usagi is probably too busy to notice what he did to you, you'd need all the help you can get to raise your child,"

The others nodded and I smiled.

 _At least I have a family to help me with my child..._


	2. BONUS!

**A/N There's a review from a guest says;**

 **Guest: This is so awesome! Can you put a part 2? Where Usagi finds out? Please?!**

 **I was really planning to make this a one-shot but...You bet! Let's do this!**

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

I've been pregnant for nine months and I feel great. My brothers have been helping me a lot, even Raph. He watches over me when Donnie and Mikey go out on patrol and he always take charge when he and the others go out together.

Sometimes it's a terrible idea cause they sometimes come home with one of them hurt but, oh well. As if I can argue. He is the second eldest so he replaces me as leader.

Meanwhile, Donnie always checks on me and my baby. Or should I say, babies.

Yeah, there's more than one.

During an ultrasound, we all found out that I was having quadruplets. Isn't that great?! I know it's a lot but I was impregnated by a rabbit and I heard from Don that rabbits give birth to a lot of baby rabbits so I'm not surprised.

Maybe I'll call their species...tabbits or rurtles? Ugh, never mind. I'll call their species rabbit-turtle hybrids instead. It's easier to say and write down.

Well, anyway, while Raph takes over my job and Donnie makes sure that me and my kids are healthy, Mikey always cheers me up and he actually takes care of me the most, much to our surprise.. He gives me water and food when I'm unable to stand up to get some myself. He's also helping me in my mood swings and he reads childish stories to my unborn children every night.

I couldn't be happier.

The only thing I wish, though, was for Usagi to be here. It's been pretty long since we've seen each other. Maybe he doesn't even remember us or me. I bet he's so busy travelling and helping people out that he doesn't have time to remember old friends. It's sad and heartbreaking for us.

Well, it is for me, at least.

Well, enough of the past thoughts. Back to the present.

I was watching Space Heroes: The Next Generation with Mikey while Raph was eating in the kitchen and Donnie was busy with who-knows-what in his lab. As me and my little brother just sat down to watch, I felt my stomach suddenly hurt. I ignored it for a while then my eyes suddenly widened when I felt something wet between my legs.

Shoot.

I looked down and began panting as I realized that my water broke. Mikey noticed this and called Donnie and Raph for help. My other brothers ran into the living room and together, they carried me to the lab and placed me on the bed.

" Calm down, Leo," Donnie instructed me as I spread my legs." The babies are about to come. Take a deep breath and push,"

" If it's too painful, just hold me and Mikey's hands, got it?" Raph suggested and I nodded in response.

I held both his and our little brother's hands then squeezed them tightly as I pushed the children as hard as I could.

This is going to take forever...

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

I opened my eyes and groaned as I sat up painfully from the bed. I rubbed my eyes and felt so lightheaded that I couldn't balance myself.

How long have I been out?

I looked around and noticed that I was still in the lab.

Well, at least I know that it wasn't a dream. But where are the others?

" Leo! You're awake!"

I turned and smiled to see Mikey smiling at me happily. He gave me a hug and I returned it then we pulled away and he ran out of the lab to get the others. Donnie and Raph ran inside with Mikey following behind them as they all had smiles on their faces.

" Leo, you're okay!" Donnie cried out, hugging me too.

" We almost thought you wouldn't make it," Raph told me, placing a hand on my shoulder." You lost a lot of blood after giving birth to the quadruplets and it was pretty hard to keep you stable,"

I chuckled and looked beside me to see me and Usagi's children, fast asleep.

They were all labeled from the first one I released to the last. The eldest quadruplet was a rabbit-shaped female and she had green rabbit fur, a plastron imprint and a shell imprint, second eldest was a turtle-shaped female and she had white turtle skin, a plastron and a shell, the third was a turtle-shaped male and he had whitish-green turtle skin, a plastron and a shell imprint, while the youngest was a rabbit-shaped male and he had greenish-white rabbit fur, a plastron imprint and a shell.

They were simply amazing! A perfect combination of me and Usagi.

" So, what are you going to name them?" Mikey asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

I grinned. I know just how to name them.

" The eldest will be Emerald," I started to tell." the second eldest will be Pearl, the third would be Ice, and the youngest will be Nature,"

" Those are great names, Leo," Donnie complemented with a smile.

" Yeah, I agree," Raph added.

I smiled. At least I thought of good names for my children.

Anyway, all of a sudden, they started to wake up and I finally got to see their eyes.

Emerald had midnight blue eyes, Pearl had grey eyes, Ice had bluish-grey eyes, and Nature had greyish-blue ones.

" Aw!" Mikey said." They're so adorable!"

I chuckled and looked at the four as they squirmed around.

I'm going to raise them well...

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

The rabbit-turtle hybrids had already turned four years old and were now playing around in their uncle Donnie's lab. They were actually playing hide-and-seek with their Uncle Mikey while their older uncles Donnie and Raph were out on patrol and their mommy Leo was meditating in the dojo.

Anyway, they were running around and looking for a good spot to hide for the game when Nature saw something shiny from behind a drawer.

" Huh?" he asked, picking up a remote thing." What this?"

" What you found, Nat?!" Ice asked from afar as he and his elder sisters ran towards their youngest.

" Shh!" Nature snapped." Uncle Mikey might hear you!"

" Sorry!"

" What you found, anyway?" Pearl questioned curiously, looking at what her little brother was holding.

" Me not know, P," Nature admitted." It was shiny so me got it,"

" What this button?" Emerald wondered, looking at the glowing red button on top of the remote.

She pressed it then a portal suddenly appeared next to them. They gasped and yelped in surprise.

" What you do, Em?" Ice asked his big sister fearfully.

" Me not know, I, cause it just appeared!" Emerald replied, a bit frightened too.

" Ooh..." Pearl walked close to the portal calmly and placed her hand inside." It doesn't seem so-"

" AAH!" Nature screamed, pointing at her elder sister frighteningly." YOU'RE HAND, P!"

The others turned to the grey-eyed hybrid and screamed too. Pearl looked at them in confusion then when she looked back at her hand, she yelped as she realized that the portal was pulling her in.

" HELP!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes while she tried to stop herself from entering.

" I got you, sis!" Ice exclaimed, grabbing his elder sister's arm.

" Us too!" Emerald agreed as she and Nature grabbed Pearl's other arm.

The four tried their best to rebel against the portal's wishes but it was too strong. Meanwhile, Mikey heard them screaming so he rushed to the lab and gasped in shock.

" KIDS!" he cried out worriedly, running towards them as tears fell from his eyes." DON'T WORRY! I'VE GOT YOU!"

But it was too late.

The portal pulled them in and the last thing that the four could do was scream.

" UNCLE MIKEY!"

Then, they blacked out.

 **(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

Emerald started to wake up and shook her head in pain as she sat up and rubbed her head.

" Ugh, what happened?" she asked herself then she turned to look at her siblings.

Pearl was trying to get up but it was difficult because of her shell while Ice was helping Nature up on his feet. They had quite a fall and they were all hurt but not too much.

Anyway, Emerald helped her sister to stand then they all huddled up together. They were in another dimension and it was night time so they shivered in the cold, even Emerald and Nature, who had warm fur but still felt very cold. In their heads, they hoped for their uncles or their mom to find them and take them home.

A few minutes more had passed and it was getting colder by the minute.

They almost lost all hope when they heard a deep voice from behind.

" Are you alright, young rabbits and kames?"

The four turned to see a white rabbit with grey eyes, a blue band and a Japanese hat tying his ears down, a blue kimono, black pants, and brown sandals.

It was Usagi!

He looked down at them in worry and offered a hand. Even if they just met him, the children felt safe and warm to be with him so instead of taking his hand, they ran straight to him and hugged his legs. Usagi chuckled and smiled before picking them up and carrying them.

" Come, young ones," he told them." Let us get you all warmed up,"

They nodded then as they headed to a nearby cave, the moment silence was broken when one of them asked a question.

" Um, who you, Mr. Wabbit?" Emerald asked curiously.

" My name is Miyamoto Usagi," Usagi replied." What are your names?"

" I'm Miyamoto-Hamato Emerald and these my siblings. This my sister, Miyamoto-Hamato Pearl, my younger bwother, Miyamoto-Hamato Ice and our youngest bwother, Miyamoto-Hamato Nature,"

" All of your last names are...Miyamoto-Hamato?"

" Uh huh! Our mommy Hamato and our daddy Miyamoto,"

" Who are your parents' names?"

" We not allowed to say but we only know mommy's name. We only know and see mommy and uncles cause they raise us. We never saw daddy before cause he not know we exist at all,"

" Well, that is a shame. Your father should know that you all exist for you seem like wonderful children,"

" T-Thank you, Mr. Usagi," Pearl thanked, hugging Usagi's arm.

Usagi chuckled and kissed his forehead." You are welcome, young kame,"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

" THEY WHAT?!" Leo shrieked in fear after his little brother told him what happened to his four hybrid kids.

" T-They disappeared," Mikey said sadly, looking down in shame." I-I'm sorry, Leo. I was suppose to look after them and I did...nothing,"

Leo sighed. He knew his brother didn't mean to lose the children.

" It's alright, little brother," he reassured the young turtle, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder." The important thing is that we go after them. How did they make the portal?"

Mikey sighed, still feeling guilty as he pressed the button on the remote, causing the same portal to open. Leo placed a reassuring hand on his youngest brother's quivering one and smiled.

" We'll find them," he assured." Don't worry, Mikey,"

" I hope so," Mikey sighed sadly then the two jumped into the portal.

As soon as their feet hit the ground, the two turtle brothers ran around the dimension to search for the hybrid kids. They were about to give up hope when they heard familiar laughter from a nearby cave.

" Did you hear that?" Leo asked.

Mikey nodded and said," Yeah, it sounds like...Nature!"

The older turtle gasped." The kids! They must be in there!"

" You're right! Let's go see!"

They ran to the cave as fast as they could but they stopped when they heard a familiar chuckle.

" Wait a minute, Leo," Mikey stopped his brother." That chuckle sounds just like..."

" Usagi!" Leo finished, gasping in surprise.

The younger turtle nodded." That's what I thought too,"

" Holy Chalupa! What should I do?! What in the world should I do?!" the blue turtle screamed, panicking as he looked around worriedly.

" Calm down, bro. It's gonna be al-"

" NO, IT'S NOT!"

In tears, Leo ran deep into the forest and far from his little brother. Mikey sighed as he watched his brother take his leave. He then turned back to the cave and hesitantly knocked on it's side.

" Hello?"

Inside, Usagi and the kids heard the knock. The children suddenly panicked and hid behind their protector. Usagi, on the other hand, stood up and took out his sword.

" Who is there?" he demanded." Show yourself!"

" Um, Usagi, it's me, Michelangelo-san!"

" Michelangelo-san?" Usagi was shocked." H-How did you get back to this dimension?"

" Doesn't matter. Can I come in?"

Usagi sighed and kept his sword. Out of all he met, he trusted his kappa friends the most.

" Alright, then. You may enter, Michelangelo-san,"

Mikey smiled and entered the cave. As soon as his image was illuminated by the flames of the fire, the four children smiled as they happily recognized they favorite uncle.

" UNCLE MIKEY!" they screamed, running towards the young turtle happily.

The orange-banded turtle opened his arms and gave his nieces and nephews a big hug.

" Aw! There you are, my favorite nieces and nephews!" Mikey giggled cheerfully.

" Uncle!" Emerald giggled too." We your only nieces and nephews!"

" Yeah!" Pearl giggled with them.

Ice and Nature laughed aloud before Mikey placed the four of them back down then they ran back to the fire to play. Usagi walked up to Mikey then they both sat down.

" So, they are related to you?" the ronin asked.

" Yep!" the young ninja replied, laughing heartily.

" So, who's children are they?"

" Really? You have absolutely no idea?!"

" No, I do not. They would not tell me,"

Mikey stifled his laughter then watched the children play as he kept on talking.

" Usagi, look carefully. The clues are there on who's their parents,"

" I cannot see those 'clues' that you speak of, my kame friend,"

The turtle ninja giggled." Oh my gosh. Usagi, here are the clues. Clue 1; they are turtle and rabbit children. Clue 2; they have your fur color and Leo's skin color. Clue 3; they have yours and Leo's eye colors. Clue 4; they trust you like they know you even when they just met you! Clue 5; the most important one of all; they are all rabbit-turtle hybrids!"

" W-Wait, so that means..."

" Yep!"

" W-When I helped Leonardo relax that night, he became..."

" ...pregnant! Yeah, Usagi-dude, he got pregnant thanks to you!"

Usagi was left dumbstruck. He didn't mean to do such a thing. But if he knew that Leo could get pregnant, he could have been more careful.

He stood up and then headed towards the cave exit.

" Where are you going, Usagi?" Mikey asked curiously.

" I am going to find, Leonardo," Usagi replied." Michelangelo-san, where is he?"

" Oh, he ran into the forest. East side, far from the cave,"

Usagi nodded then ran out as fast as he could. He searched for hours and hours until he found a familiar figure pondering on the edge of a cliff.

" Leonardo!" he cried out, running towards his love.

Leo turned his head in shock." U-Usagi?"

The turtle in blue stood up but before he was able to make a run for it, Usagi grabbed his arms and stopped him.

" Leonardo, please!" the ronin pleaded, gripping tightly." I only wish to have a talk with you!"

" Well, it's quite a surprise that you still remembered me!" the ninja shouted coldly, struggling out of his crush's grip." Let go of me, ronin! Let me go now!"

Usagi sighed with a groan before pulling Leo towards him then, without even thinking, he pushed his lips onto the turtle's. Leo's eyes widened in surprise but he melted into the kiss and kissed back, placing his arms around Usagi's neck while the ronin placed his arms around his waist. When they pulled away finally, they both looked deep into each other's eyes; midnight blue orbs staring straight at grey ones.

" Leonardo," Usagi started to say calmly." I deeply apologize for impregnating you. I did not mean to. If I would have known, I would have been more careful,"

" It's okay, Usagi," Leo replied, smiling shyly with a blush." I don't mind if we have kids. They're actually fun to have,"

Usagi chuckled then they headed back to the cave, hand-in-hand.

 **(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

" So, Mr. Usagi our daddy?" Ice concluded after I explained everything to him and his siblings.

" Yes, he is," I approved, nodding as I held Usagi's hand still.

The kids blinked at us before smiling and running towards my love. They gave him a big hug and Usagi chuckled before carrying them and hugging back.

" Daddy, you coming home with mommy?" Pearl asked.

" Please come home, daddy!" Emerald pressured him.

Usagi chuckled again." Of course. If your home is where my family is, I will come to your home. Besides, I missed your dear mother,"

He kissed my forehead and I giggled. Nature cheered playfully as we all hugged each other again.

 _We are finally a whole family..._


End file.
